At present, when performing data transmission, a user needs to perform a cumbersome operation to establish a connection between two parties of the data transmission. For example, when BLUETOOTH is used to transmit data, both a data sender and a data receiver enter a setting interface of a device and enable BLUETOOTH. Then the data sender further needs to search for a device of the data receiver by means of BLUETOOTH. When the search succeeds, a connection process is complete.
However, in the prior art, in a process of establishing the connection between the two parties of the data transmission, the cumbersome operation performed by the user is relatively cumbersome, which takes relatively long time, prolongs data transmission time, and leads to poor user experience.